


Where are they now? The Weasley Boys

by iStiz



Series: Hogwarts: Where are they now? [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic Charlie Weasley, Asexual Charlie Weasley, Diagon Alley, HP: EWE, Headcanon, Multi, Shell Cottage, The Burrow, The Quibbler, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iStiz/pseuds/iStiz
Summary: This is my own imagining of what happened with Bill, Charlie, George, and Percy after the war. It's separated into chapters by person.





	1. Bill & Fleur

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no disrespect to JK Rowling and I promise to treat her characters kindly (they belong to her, after all).

Bill and Fleur leave the shell cottage. Fleur makes sure to cast charms around Dobby’s grave so that it stays clean and protected. The Weasleys all help Bill build a small home not far from the Burrow. One afternoon when Fleur is pregnant with Victoire, Luna shows up out of the blue. She and Fleur spend the day together, and when Bill returns home from work he is intrigued by the ethereal pair. Luna and Fleur are sitting out in the tall grass, wind blowing it and their hair around lazily. Both are wearing flower crowns and talking excitedly in French. Upon seeing him, Luna gives Fleur a hug and waltzes over to Bill to place a third crown of flowers on his head. Luna gives a final farewell, mentioning that she’s headed over to Hogwarts for a picnic, and twirls off. Bill hears Fleur laugh sweetly, and he can’t help but smile. If his wife is happy then he is happy. A few months pass and Bill realizes that Luna has been over once every few weeks since that first day. It only makes sense for Luna to be godmother to Victoire, when the time comes.

Ron and Charlie tease Bill when they find issues of the Quibbler at his house, but Fleur admonishes them for being rude. Fleur still has the ability to make Ron turn into a stuttering puddle, which is apparent as he turns pink and quickly drops any retorts he had planned. Charlie and Bill laugh at Ron’s expense. Fleur just smiles to herself as she leaves the room because she is glad to see the brothers happy again.


	2. Charlie

Charlie takes some time off from work. He owls the dragon reserve and they readily give him as much time as he needs, assuring him that he will have a job and a home waiting for him in Romania when he is ready. He helps Bill build his home, he helps George rebuild his shop, he helps rebuild Hogwarts, and he helps his parents rebuild their lives. Charlie wants to help everyone. He feels like he did too little during the war and the years leading up to it. He feels like he took the easy way; hiding out with his dragons while teenagers took down a megalomaniac. When he voices this to Harry, who is often over with Ron after Auror training to eat Molly’s food, Harry tells him that he understands but there is nothing to feel bad about. Everyone had a role to play in the war, and Charlie played his beautifully. Harry blushes at his own word choice. Charlie just chuckles, claps Harry on the back once, and thanks him for the kind words. Harry’s blush deepens. Not wanting to embarrass him further, Charlie leaves Harry to his thoughts and walks back into the Burrow.

Charlie wakes up one morning and realizes that it’s too quiet. Bill and Fleur are settled into their new home, Percy and George are at the joke shop, Ron is at Auror training, Ginny is back to Hogwarts, and their dad is at work. He walks downstairs and finds Molly knitting in the living room. He kisses her head and goes into the kitchen to find some breakfast. The house is still too quiet. Walking back into the living room, he sits across from Molly. Without looking up or missing a stitch she says, “We’ll miss you, dear. I’ll tell the others you’ve gone. Don’t let it be so long until your next visit, okay?” Charlie can see small tears rolling off her cheeks and landing on the half-knitted sweater. He runs over and hugs her, promising to be back on his free weekends.

It’s one of those free weekends, a few years later, that Charlie hears incessant footsteps coming from upstairs. He finds Ron pacing a hole in the floor. Ron is holding a diamond ring. Where Ron got the money for something that nice, Charlie has no idea. (Maybe being best friends with Harry Potter comes with some perks besides nearly getting yourself killed every year since you turned 11.) Ron whips around when he hears his brother clear is throat. Charlie has never seen Ron so freaked out; not even when he was 6 and ripped Percy’s favorite book in half. He makes Ron sit down and talk to him, and Charlie listens without judgement. When Ron is finally done venting all of his worries he asks Charlie if he’s ever going to get married. Charlie laughs and says, “No, I can honestly say that I don’t think that will happen. I like my dragons just fine.” Charlie walks Ron downstairs and makes him drink tea until he’s completely relaxed. Then, he hands him the ring and says, “Go get your girl.” Ron apparates on the spot and does just that.


	3. Percy and George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notice the use of 'and' instead of '&' this is NOT SLASH

For all the teasing inflicted on Percy by the twins, he is not handling Fred’s death well. He feels guilty about all the times he was mean to his brothers growing up. He feels guilty about disowning his family before the war. And he feels especially guilty that he could not save his brother. Percy was right there next to Fred when he was killed. Fred and Percy were fighting Death Eaters side by side. Fred was astounded that Percy was joking and then, mid-sentence, he was gone. Percy hasn’t slept through the night since.

George doesn’t feel the guilt that Percy does. Instead, George just feels empty; he floats. Mornings blur into nights which blur into mornings again until he isn’t even sure what day it is. He eats when Molly sets food in front of him, but he doesn’t taste it. Most days he sits outside and stares off into the distance. It is one of these empty nights that George finds himself drifting through the Burrow when he hears sobbing. Head snapping into more clarity than he’s had in weeks, George bursts through the bedroom door and finds Percy curled up on his bed. Percy is so weary and exhausted and guilt-ridden that when he looks up he doesn’t know if he’s seeing Fred or George. All Percy knows is that he’s sorry; so, so sorry. Sometime the next afternoon, Molly checks her clock and sees that both boys are ‘HOME’ but she can find neither. She sends Arthur upstairs to look for them. He finds George and Percy asleep, still hugging each other for comfort. He closes the door and lets them be. He’s glad they have each other.

George refuses to go to Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. Percy tries everything he can think of to convince George that it’s a good idea but none of his strategies work. With some inspiration from their own childhood Percy states loudly, “I’m going with or without you! I’m going to clean everything the way I see fit! Since you’re _clearly_ never going to open to shop again then you won’t mind if I just vanish what’s left of your supply. Those Skiving Snackboxes were always such a stupid idea; no one will miss them if they’re all gone!” George falls for the bait. “You will do no such thing, Perce! Boy did Fred ever have the right idea to call you Bighead Boy…” and he continues to mutter under his breath as he grabs his cloak and floos into the shop. Charlie is impressed with Percy, and they grin conspiratorially as they step into the floo to follow their brother.

George finds he rather likes having Percy around, now that he’s not so much of a prat. Percy really comes through for him with getting the shop’s finances in order, leaving George to invent and create and do the things he enjoys most. Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes has a huge reopening party. Diagon Alley is alive again with color and laughter, and George knows Percy is a big reason why that’s possible.

Harry starts coming round under the guise of “checking on his investment.” Percy, always the know-it-all, takes it upon himself to teach Harry everything about the finances of the shop. Then, Harry is meeting George at the shop early in the morning and working all day. George thinks to himself, _“Shouldn’t Harry be in Auror training with Ron?”_ But George isn’t one to pass up good help so he’s glad Percy taught Harry a thing or two about the business.

In hindsight, George should have seen it coming but he’s still caught off guard the day Percy says he’s accepted a job at the Ministry. George realizes he doesn’t want his brother to go. They are both still staying in the Burrow but he knows that they are grown men and that cannot last forever. He confronts Percy and says that he is allowed to leave under one condition: he and Percy must find a flat together. Percy happily accepts.


End file.
